gothamcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Follow the White Rabbit
"Follow the White Rabbit" is the sixth episode of Season Three of Fox's Gotham. It was written by Steven Lilien & Bryan Wynbrandt and directed by Nathan Hope. It is the fiftyeith episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 24, 2016. Synopsis Mad Hatter sets his eyes on his next victims, forcing Jim Gordon to make some tough decisions. Meanwhile, Penguin and Nygma's relationship evolves, and a familiar face comes back into Nygma's life.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20161005fox01/ Recap There is a wedding in Gotham City, and the happy couple gets into their limo to get to the reception. However, their limo driver has been replaced by Jervis Tetch, who informs them that they won’t be going to their reception after all and that their fate lies with Jim Gordon. Penguin has awakened in a happy mood. He’s talking to his maid, who doesn’t understand English very well. Penguin says that he has realized that in Nygma he has found his one love. He’s also going to enroll his maid in ESL. Valerie drills Gordon on getting information on Alice Tetch’s blood from Lee. He doesn’t think she’ll get anywhere, but she’s enjoying this partnership with him. She notes that he gets to drink Scotch all day and have sex with her, so he’s lucky. When she leaves, a man dressed in white shows up at the diner and tells him that he must follow along or else people will die. He leads Gordon to a pay phone, and Gordon talks to Tetch, who tells him that he knows what goes on in Gordon’s head. He has the newlyweds on a bridge about to jump, and he has a little boy about to be hit by a car. The point is that Gordon can’t save both of them, and he forces Gordon to make the choice. Gordon runs to the boy and the couple plummets to their death. Gordon stares at the dead couple when the phone rings. He’s happy that Gordon is paying attention, and he blames Gordon for “practically pushing them” off the roof. He tells Gordon to meet him, alone, or more people will die. Lee and Mario see their newly published wedding announcement, and she agrees to having his father throw them an engagement party. Nygma is efficiently running Penguin’s affairs, both as mayor and ruler of the Underworld. Penguin comes in and Nygma says he can’t find Butch. Penguin wants to tell Nygma something really important, and we know that he wants to say that he loves Nygma but he can’t say the words. Nygma says they have to go tour a school. Bullock and Barnes are at the crime scene. The boy says that Gordon saved his life. Barnes calls for an APB on Gordon, but Bullock spots the man in white, and they realize he’s been hypnotized. Tetch must have Gordon. Gordon follows the address to a loft full of memorabilia about his father. Tetch calls him and taunts Gordon about the last time he was with a woman in a wedding dress, referring to when Barbara was in her super crazy phase. Gordon knows that Tetch blames him for Alice’s death, and he says it’s all Gordon’s fault. Gordon thinks he has the upper hand, but then Tetch calls his bluff and shows him that he has Valerie. Barbara and Tabitha discuss Butch. Tabitha has him in a safe house, and Barbara tells her to come up with a plan. Gordon walks in and demands to know where Tetch is. She says he “may” have been in there a few days prior asking about Gordon’s love life. Barbara told him about Valerie and his relationship with her, and she also revealed his relationship with Lee. Gordon calls Lee, but Jervis Tetch already has her. Tetch introduces Valerie to Lee while in the back of a van. He says they both have something in common: They’re both two halves of Gordon’s heart. Barnes tries to get information from the white rabbit man, and he gets angry when the man doesn’t respond. Alice’s blood has rendered Barnes incredibly strong, and he breaks the chair. Bullock arrives to say that they have spotted Gordon’s car at Gotham Water and Power. Gordon walks inside the power plant and sees a series of televisions. The game is about to begin. First off, Gordon must decide whether a pediatrician or a reporter will live or die. Gordon refuses to play the game, and fortunately Bullock and Barnes arrive. They can’t turn the power off in time, and both men are electrocuted before Tetch can be stopped. Penguin and Nygma visit a third grade class. Penguin spots a boy off on his own and finds out that he’s new. Penguin approaches Luke and asks why he isn’t playing with the other children. He is worried the other children won’t like him, so Penguin offers him the advice that he should try, and if it doesn’t work then he should push the kids down the stairs. Nygma is impressed with Penguin’s work with children, so Penguin sets up a “date” later that night. Gordon explains Tetch’s revenge plot. Barnes says he shouldn’t have shot anyone. Gordon knows this is going to come down to choosing between Lee and Valerie. Lee and Valerie are chained up in Lee’s bathroom. They both know why they’re there. Lee tries to find something to break them free, and Valerie uses the opportunity to talk to Lee about Alice’s blood. Lee can’t believe it. Gordon knows that he will get a message telling him where to go, but Barnes doesn’t want to wait. Gordon sees the White Rabbit Man in the cell, and he scribbles out the riddle that will reveal their location, leading him to Lee’s house. Gordon is about to leave when Mario runs in and demands to know where he’s going. Gordon realizes that Mario might be the only one who can help. Valerie wants to know why Lee moved back to Gotham. Lee says it’s none of her business. Tetch comes in and leads them to the living room to await the guest of honor. Gordon arrives, and there’s music playing. He finds everyone at the tea party in the living room. It’s time for tea. Tetch invites Gordon to sit down. He tells Gordon to put his gun on the platter and have a seat. Tetch is appalled by the quality of Don Falcone’s son’s china. He says he’ll get some for Lee’s wedding. Tetch launches into the story of his life with Alice. While he talks, Mario goes inside the basement and gets a gun. Tetch says that he asked Gordon for help, but instead Alice was killed. Now he’s going to lose the woman he loves most, but Tetch has to figure out whom that is. Tetch taunts Lee about her lost baby. He also wonders what will happen when Valerie learns about who Gordon really is. Gordon tells Tetch to lower his gun because Mario sneaks up behind him. However, Tetch knew about the gun and took the bullets. Once Mario has been taken to the bathroom, Gordon tells Tetch that Alice chose death rather than being with her brother. Tetch puts his gun to Gordon’s temple and Gordon grabs his arm, telling Tetch to let the women go. Tetch won’t let Gordon win, though, because he wants Gordon to suffer. Gordon refuses to choose. Tetch wants Gordon to tell him who to kill. “Kill Lee,” he says. Lee stares at him, and Tetch shoots Valerie because that’s who he loves. Once the deed is done, Tetch leaves, and Gordon and Lee work frantically to save Valerie. Mario takes Valerie into surgery, leaving Gordon with Lee. Penguin practices what he’s going to say to Nygma at dinner. He’s going to say “I love you” to Nygma. Nygma is choosing a bottle of wine for the occasion. He looks up and sees a woman who looks just like Miss Cringle. Her name is Isabella, and she also like riddles. He smiles and introduces himself. Bullock meets Gordon at the hospital. Valerie is still in surgery, and Bullock says they’re looking for Tetch. Gordon says he thought he could save them both, but Tetch won in the end. He finds Lee in the hallway. She tells Gordon that Mario is a good doctor and he’ll save her. He starts to explain himself, but she doesn’t want to hear it. Cast Starring *Ben McKenzie as James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz (credit only) *Morena Baccarin as Dr. Leslie Thompkins *Sean Pertwee (credit only) *Robin Lord Taylor as Mayor Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova (credit only) *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan *Chris Chalk (credit only) *Drew Powell (credit only) *Maggie Geha (credit only) *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch *Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes Guest Starring *James Carpinello as Dr. Mario Falcone *Chelsea Spack as Isabella *Happy Anderson as Deever Tweed *Jamie Chung as Valerie Vale Co-Starring *Kieran Mulcare as White Rabbit *Adam Petchel as Dumfree Tween *Rickie McDowell as Groom *Liana Montoro as Bride *Carla Duren as Teacher *Corinne Robkin as Nygma's Assistant *James Tam as O.R. Doctor *Deborah Unger as Olga *Logan Schuyler Smith as Hypnotized Boy *Zell Steele Morrow as Third Grader Trivia Goofs *The bride and groom an the ledge are ready to jump, from their point of view on the right the bride, on the left the groom. The scene when they finally fall, they switch sides. Videos 3x06 - Follow the White Rabbit - Promo References ----